Lessons in Life
by Red Head Lily
Summary: In a future generation,after the defeat of Voldemort, half bloods and mudbloods are still looke d down upon by some as well as those who support them. When Darius Malfoy falls for someone he shouldn't will he risk his reputation or loose love?


Title: Lessons in Life

Rating: T (subject to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or its characters sadly.

A/N: This is a future generation story, thus most of my characters are mine. Also, if you don't agree with the pairings I've created, tough. It was my choice so live.

* * *

**Prologue: A Look at the Past**

_A large manor stood in the midst of the country, groups hundreds of acres large. Here lived a prestigious family, the Adams, who prided themselves on their long heritage of pureblood descents of Godric Gryffindor. The family had been strong supporters of Dumbledore during the war against Voldemort and were now scorned by all other purebloods as bloodtraitors. Every last member of the family since the founding of great Hogwarts had been sorted into their ancestor's house, but that was all about to change…_

_In the front yard two children of around 8 sat playing with a toy broom, one of the Adams children and a friend of mixed blood decent. Across the grounds stalked a tall 10 year old with long flowing Black hair and piercing blue eyes, a stark foil to the rest of her family's blonde hair and hazel eyes. "I see you're playing with your little mudblood friend again Godric," she said coolly, rolling her eyes, "Why mother and father even tolerate such bloodtraitors and mudbloods I will never know. After all we are purebloods," she snapped rolling her eyes and walking off to play with another one of her friends._

* * *

_Inside the manor that night a party took place. The same female figure sat in the corner, arms crossed in frustration. "Stupid mudbloods," she mumbled, eyes scanning the floor with frustration, "Why can't my parents have a decent party for once instead of inviting all these rats. They're only here because my parents were weak enough to save them from the Dark Lord. I would have let them die," she spat, thoughts being interrupted as a beautiful young woman approach that happened to be her mother._

_"Celeste dear why aren't you dancing?" she inquired, receiving a rolling of the eyes from her daughter._

_"Because these mudbloods aren't worth my time," she spat._

_"You're acting like a dirty Slytherin now get out there and put your etiquette lessons to work,"_

_"Well maybe I belong with Slytherins mother. I'm not dancing."_

_Eventually the girl did dance, acting like a perfect lady as she had always been taught, but regretting it all the while._

* * *

_A new year had begun at Hogwarts and a group of scared looking first years filed into the Great Hall for sorting. A few faces stood out from the line due to their lack of terror or apprehension, one of them being that of Celeste Adams. Inside, she knew what was going to happen and she was excited. It was finally time for her to prove that her parent's time trying to make her a Gryffindor was a waste. As her name was called she bravely stepped up and placed on the hat. In what seemed like a brief second the hat called "SLYTHERIN!" and the girl was walking with her head held high to the table despite the mixed reaction. A few people glared angrily at her as she sat down at the end of the table, her reputation preceding her._

* * *

_Later, in the Slytherin Common room, the eldest Malfoy son, a first year, sat gossiping with his little clique. "Did you hear that Adams got sorted into our house? That bloodtraitor a Slytherin?" one of the girls said, getting a few murmurs in response._

"_She doesn't belong with us and we all know it," piped the young Malfoy who looked exactly like his father, "I say we give her hell until she drops out. Once father hears of this he will be absolutely enraged. Anyone can be a Slytherin now days," he said, his entire group nodding and laughing. As Celeste entered they all fell silent._

"_Well if it isn't little miss wanna-be Slytherin. How's it feel to be a bloodtraitor and a Slytherin. Hated by your own kind and your house?" the boy sneered, enjoying the look of anger that came in response._

"_You better watch your mouth Malfoy or I'll have to watch it for you!" she said, pulling out her wand and advancing threateningly._

"_I wouldn't do that. It's one against all of us." He said motioning to his friends, "So run along and cry to mommy," he added laughing as Celeste turned, pocketing her wand and storming off to her dorms._

* * *

_Christmas was supposed to be a happy time right? Well it wasn't. Celeste stood at the foyer of the manor, a changed girl. "SLYTHERIN! You're an Adams not a Malfoy! How could you be sorted into Slytherin!" screamed her father, a furious look on his face._

"_You know I'm different dad and you've just tried to deny it. Even here it's right in front of you and you refuse to accept it." Celeste snapped back, a smirk on her lips_

"_My own daughter, a Slytherin. Go to your room. I don't even want to see that face. . Slytherin," he said this with a mixture of anger and disbelief. Celeste slowly walked through the house to her room. She'd show them. They'd get what they deserved for treating her like this and for helping all the lowlifes of the Wizzarding World. She'd personally see to it that she gave Gryffindors hell because that's the way they treated her. She was an outsider now and there was nothing anyone could do about it._

* * *

_4 years later, Celeste, now a teenager walked through the halls with a confident smile on her face. A small group of Slytherin girls followed her, chatting idly and watching her with amazement. As a small Gryffindor first year passed the group headed him off. "And where do you think you're going?" Celeste smirked, taking the time to hex her younger brother before walking off to class. Over the past few years actions like these had gained the girl a large group of Slytherin followers and acceptance by quite a few people in the house. Not all accepted her though, particularly those who were loyal to the Malfoys. That would change though as soon as she got her way. She would fight for a chance to wipe herself of this nasty bloodtraitor reputation and do whatever it took to be accepted completely._

* * *

_Summer had come already, meaning parties at the various manors of the more prestigious Slytherin families. Much to her pride, Celeste had been invited to quite a few, but today was the most important. Walking up the drive she approached the infamous Malfoy manor. It was today she proved her worth as a Slytherin. Wearing a nice ball gown she entered the party room and joined the younger guests, avoided the eldest son of the Malfoy's. After a few hours of dancing and being constantly watched for any problems with her etiquette, Celeste took a break, walking away from the dance floor. As soon as she did she found herself cornered by Malfoy and his friends. "What are /you/ doing at my party?" he spat, searching his robes for his wand._

"_Evening," she said politely, "Your parents invited me and I thought it would be unkind to not come," she said smugly._

_The boy scowled slightly, "Fine. But why my parents would invite a low life like you to our manor I will never know," he spat, stalking off._

* * *

_Most recently, Celeste stood, bags under her arms, at the bottom of the stairs in her own mannor. "GET OUT YOU FILTHY SLYTHERIN!" came an inraged voice from the top of the stairs. Along with it a few stray spells flew near her._

"_What ever you say bloodtraitor!" Celeste snapped, darting out the door and slamming it shut after her. Her parents had finally had it after receiving an owl from the Malfoys requesting that Celeste and she alone came to their next party. The parents just couldn't handle the fact that their daughter was a friend to their rivals the Malfoys._

"_AND DON'T COME BACK TRAITOR!" screamed a voice inside the house. Oh no, she wouldn't return. Far from it, she never wanted to come back. She had been offered shelter at a friend's house and would stay there to finish out her last 2 years at Hogwarts. It was a generous offer and she was quite grateful that she wouldn't have to make other arrangements. It wouldn't be too long now before they picked her up…_

A/N: I know this can be a bit confusing, but it is intentionally that way. I wanted to convey the confusion of Celeste's past life. Basically it's a series of flashbacks that serve to give an overview of the more prominent things in her past. I find this more interesting than incorporating it into my regular writing. Please R&R.


End file.
